O Doce Sabor de Descobrir o Amor
by Isis Silvermoon
Summary: Essa é a história completa de Hideki filho de Sesshoumaru e Sayuri uma delicada humana e caçadora de vampiros. E claro continuaremos com o casal principal na próxima história! Leiam e encantam-se com esse puro e inocente amor de Hideki e Sayuri.


_Notas Iniciais:_

_Agradeço à todas as reviews: Mia, Lykah –chan,Tais , Yuuki-chan e à todos que estão curtido!!_

_Bom, hoje mostrarei como esse primeiro amor de Hideki e Sayuri nasceu. Eu imagino que ninguém tinha entendido nada de como esse amor surgiu na história anterior! Não me batam! Foi uma idéia doida e espontânea minha! (Risos)_

_Bom, espero que curtem e continuarei com o casal que nós todas amamos: Sesshy e Rin._

_Beijos no coração,_

_Isis Silvermoon_

O nobre vampiro andava calmamente na floresta, era uma noite escura, poucos animais naquela floresta densa, seus passos, eram lentos e calmos, acima de tudo silenciosos, o vampiro Hideki, filho primogênito do Lord Sesshoumaru e sua amada esposa Rin, será o futuro herdeiro e vampiro mais temido da Transilvânia. Estava andando sem rumo, estava tentando achar uma forma de descansar, seu pai já havia sido derrotado mais uma vez, agora este só queria livrar o mundo de seu sangue, estava vestindo suas vestes de sempre, a roupa preta, bem detalhada, sua espada embainhada. Seu rosto pálido tinha os olhos apontados apenas para frente, seguindo o rumo daquela noite.

Não muito longe, com passos leves suas botas negras de salto alto denunciavam a presença

da jovem humana. Seus longos cabelos negros livremente soltos revelando seus orbes

azuis-turquesa. Lábios como a doce rosa vermelha desenham bem seu delicado rosto, as feições femininas eram graciosas. Pele alva e branca como a neve. Trajava uma calça marrom justa moldando suas curvas e uma blusa rendada branca justa e decotada, valorizando o colo feminino. As mangas compridas e rendadas junto a um sobretudo negro devido ao frio noturno que invadia naquele momento. E claro com suas inseparáveis armas contra os vampiros, afinal era uma competente caçadora: estaca de madeira, espada com água benta e alguns dentes de alho. Sim, ela era uma caçadora de vampiros como a mãe de Hideki. Isso seria ironia do destino?Talvez. Continuou sua jornada, olhando para todos os lados atenta, caso algum vampiro a pegue de surpresa

Ela estava bastante atenta, sim verdade, porém Hideki era muito silencioso, ele andava a

passos lentos e calmos, passava por perto dela, percebia a presença dela, mas não se importara, continuava seu caminho, via todas as armas dela, tendo certeza que a mesa saberia

se defender de qualquer vampiro que aparecesse, apenas pisava que por acidente num galho,

mas não se importava, continuava seu caminho.

Ouviu o barulho de um galho ser quebrado, virou-se imediatamente de onde ouviu o ruído já

com a espada sacada e apontada ao local, murmurando sozinha- Bom, deve ser algum animal

vagando por aqui...Está tão calmo, acho que não encontrarei nada hoje... Que ótimo -Suspirou entediada embainhando a espada, continuando seu caminho ainda com os olhos atentos.

Hideki era do tipo calado como seu pai Sesshoumaru, mas vindo que ela fora enganada tão facilmente falava enquanto continuava seu caminho calmamente revelando sua presença a ela por aqueles instantes- Não era nenhum animal senhorita, tome cuidado, era eu--Após essas palavras continuava seu caminho.

Sentiu uma presença muito forte e viu claramente o próprio em sua frente- Ora senhor, és um especialista em invisibilidade...- Sorriu sarcástica pensando- Ele parece ser do tipo Lord Vampiro, pois esses são bem fortes, então devo tomar cuidado- Bem, me desculpe se eu o ofendi... Pensei que fosse algum bicho, pois é difícil decifrar presenças caso a criatura pretende me surpreender - Dizia com os olhos fixos nos dele.

-Bem, se é uma caçadora de vampiros deve tomar cuidado, alguns vampiros, principalmente os mais fortes sabem esconder bem sua presença, e no seu caso seria uma presa que nenhum deles deixaria escapar- Dizia a olhando nos olhos, suas orbes douradas, tinham contato com as orbes azuis dela, com os olhos firmes nos dela.

Um certo arrepio percorreu pelo corpo de Sayuri ao ouvir aquelas palavras verdadeiras e claro a voz dele mexeu muito com a mesma também- Pode ficar tranqüilo, tomarei cuidado , dificilmente serei uma presa, esses vampiros não sabem do que sou capaz- Cerrou os orbes azuis como se o atacasse apenas com o olhar-E não me rendo tão facilmente... Fique ciente disso senhor.- O encarava sem medo.

-Que bom, de qualquer forma tome , como se chama senhorita? Ficava a olhando calmamente, seu olhar era calmo e direto, olhava fixamente nos olhos dela como se olhasse sua alma, seu rosto calmo e pálido ficava a encarando com uma expressão calma enquanto ele esperava a resposta da pergunta.

Pensou ao ouvir a pergunta estranha " Pensei que ele fosse me atacar, afinal qual é a dele?" Hesitou um pouco para responder- Me chamo Sayuri- Foi o que conseguiu pronunciar, o mistério dele a assustava por dentro- E o senhor? - Não desviava os olhos nos dele, tentando

desvendar o que Hideki queria com ela.O vampiro alegrou-se em pensamentos : " é ela , a humana que sempre visitei e protegi...Como ela está linda!"

Hideki, bem de qualquer forma é melhor que vá pra casa, a noite está muito densa hoje... Ele se virava e volava a andar, embora fosse estranho, Hideki era o filho do Lord mais temido da Transilvânia e claro no futuro este cargo seria dele, realmente era um vampiro poderoso, diria seu nome normalmente pra ela, mas isso não ficava em seu pensamento muito tempo, ele apenas ficou pensando na boa calma e terna alma que a jovem tinha, mas logo tentou se livrar desses pensamentos.

-Tudo bem, senhor protetor de mulheres indefesas- Ironizou no apelido- Está com medo de ser derrotada por uma mera humana? Tudo bem, eu vou embora... - O provocou com palavras

desafiadoras, caminhando com raiva passando por ele, não olhando pra trás deixando os cabelos baterem no rosto pálido dele, ele podia sentir o doce aroma do shampoo de jasmim.

Olhava a reação dela e até a achava um pouco engraçada, mas logo resolvera seguir a provocação dela para ver no que daria aquilo, quando ela passa ao lado dele ele sente o doce aroma de Jasmim, isso o agrada, com um meio sorriso nos lábios diz com a voz calma de sempre:

A caçadora de vampiros é você não é? Por que a caça que em tese sou eu iria atrás? Mas eu estou bem aqui, quem está fugindo é você.

A raiva tomou conta de sua mente, virou-se para ele com os olhos cerrados sacando a espada tentando empurrá-lo contra a árvore na intenção de encostar a lâmina no pescoço dele -Não quer dizer que eu seja indefesa e parabéns o senhor descobriu sou aquela que caça a sua raça! -Percorreu a ponta da espada do abdômen até o queixo, fixando os olhos nele.

Ele estava contra a árvore, ficava a olhando, e logo levantava sua mão direita calmamente

ainda a olhando nos olhos falava:

-Bem se eu aparentemente não quis conversar desculpe, mas não se deixe tomar pela raiva, pode ser fatal.

Hideki falava enquanto o rosto quente dela, recebia a mão pálida e fria ali. Sayuri estremeceu pelo toque por um momento, mas logo voltou ao transe- Desculpe, eu não entendo o senhor! Uma hora me desafia, me chamando de medrosa, depois me trata como se eu fosse uma menina assustada que precisa de proteção... - Colocou a espada no lugar - O que o senhor está pretendendo afinal? - O olhou nos olhos profundamente, confessando- Seu mistério me assusta, admito...

- A desafiei porque me provocara primeiro, sou orgulhoso apesar de tudo, a tratei desse modo agora por que acho uma luta desnecessária agora.

Ele delicadamente fica acariciando ainda o rosto dela dizendo:

-O que eu quero é apenas livrar este mundo do meu sangue maldito.

Suspirando cansada- Poxa, eu que gostaria de viver uma aventura emocionante... - Murmurou baixo , com os olhos fixos na grama - Parece que os vampiros fogem de mim... É até o senhor não quer surpreender os caçadores... Grande juventude estou vivendo... -Virou as costas e saiu andando com passos lentos, triste e entediada.

Hideki segurou no ombro dela a virando para ele novamente a olhando nos olhos dessa vez bem próximos dos dela, assim como seus rostos, ele acaricia novamente o rosto dela e diz:

-Então faça sua vida ser emocionante, não desista assim tão facilmente, vampiros não fogem de belas damas como você, eles possivelmente só não a encontraram.

Sayuri arregalou os olhos, surpresa pela proximidade dele, respirando ofegante perto do rosto dele, tentando não gaguejar- Se está querendo me assustar, está conseguindo... Engoliu a seco não conseguindo desviar os olhos dos dele- O que... O que o senhor quer de mim? Vampiros para mim surpreenderiam e logo desfrutam do sangue dessas belas damas, até muitos se aproveitam da inocência dessas damas- Tentava não demonstrar o medo que sentia naquele momento.

-O que eu quero.É um sorriso seu.Não gosto de ver pessoas de almas tão boas como a sua sofrendo.

Esse tipo de vampiro, são vampiros desesperados por sangue - Acariciava o rosto dela- Eu nunca mordi nenhum ser humano senhorita, mas sei que se o faria seria apenas para aquela que eu quisesse passar a eternidade -Ficava a olhando nos olhos aproximando seus lábios do pescoço dela- Pode ser você esta pessoa?

Sayuri andou lentamente para trás encostando-se a alguma árvore, agora aquela caçadora parecia uma mulher indefesa, respirava ofegante sem parar de olhá-lo nos olhos - Por que eu? Não sou a única humana que deseja o bem e não o mal... -O coração dela batia descompassado, sentindo os lábios no pescoço dele, sentiu estar encurralada- Se me morder, eu serei mais uma vítima... Não me engane por favor...

O corpo de Sayuri não parava de tremer.

-Então para provar o que eu estou dizendo vamos fazer de outro ê me oferece sua companhia eternamente e eu ofereço a virgindade de meu corpo- Sim, Hideki era um vampiro, mas nunca pensara em sexo até aquele momento, queria muito estar com aquela donzela, ele encostava levemente sua mão na dela a olhando nos olhos sussurrando –Sayuri me deixe ser seu, e seja minha, pela eternidade Surpreendeu-se com as palavras do Vampiro-Quer dizer que nunca se casou? Ou não tem esposas à sua mercê em seu castelo? O senhor me pegou de surpresa... Nunca imaginei que fosse tão puro como o leite... E tão galanteador, muitas donzelas suspirariam por sua declaração, inclusive eu... Mas tenho medo.. Medo de amar e não ser amada... Meu pai me guardou por todos esses anos até sua morte e me ensinou a não confiar tão facilmente... Eu não o conheço, embora o senhor mexeu com meu

coração... - Estava em um duro dilema: aceitar ou não?

-Eu lhe peço para aceitar...pois...também mexeu com meu coração, por isso gostaria de viver o resto da eternidade ao seu lado- Falava a olhando nos olhos seu olhar era mais sentimental agora, queria muito ficar com ela, a queria ao seu lado, para viver tranquilamente sua vida.

-Só quero saber : por que me escolheu? Eu pretendia caçá-lo, pensei que faria o mesmo...

Tem me observado? Pois ninguém se apaixona e "pede em casamento" no primeiro momento... Meu coração grita para aceitar, mas eu ainda tenho medo... -O olhava nos olhos, as lágrimas exigiam saltar de seus orbes azuis- Eu estou com medo... -A voz de Sayuri era trêmula naquele instante.

Eu... Aceito... - O olhava nos olhos, fechando os olhos por um momento, esperando alguma reação dele, voltou a abri-los murmurando só pra ele- Serei sua... Embora o medo me consuma um pouco, desculpe...

-Eu farei esse medo ir embora prometo, confie em mim...é só o que lhe peço.

Ele falava aproximando seu rosto do dela e logo a beijando na boca carinhosamente, com sua língua lambendo a dela, ele a abraçava firmemente a trazendo para perto dele, ela podia sentir o corpo frio que o vampiro tinha, pelos seus toques e carinhos.

Não conseguiu pronunciar uma palavra, apenas suspirou sentindo os beijos carinhosos que a deixavam sem ação. Correspondeu no mesmo momento, deslizando as mãos pelos braços e peito do vampiro, abraçando-o forte, rendida aos toques e carinhos, por falta de ar interrompeu o beijo respirando ofegante mas com o olhar apaixonado, como se estivesse hipnotizada por ele.

-Tive medo sim do senhor... Mas agora tenho medo de te perder, de você desaparecer.

-Isso jamais acontecerá Sayuri.

Ele vê o olhar dela e um carinhoso olhar sai de seus olhos fixos nos dela, ele a puxa para perto e logo Sayuri se vê num quarto enorme, junto a ele, eles estavam no alto de uma torre de um castelo luxuoso, ele a olhava sorrindo, dentro daquele quarto bem enfeitado com uma cama de casal, linda feita para príncipes e princesas .Olhou para cada detalhe impressionada e encantada com aquele quarto luxuoso e lindo-Onde estamos? Que lugar incrível! -Correu até a sacada , sorriu ao ver que estavam em um alto de um prédio com a luz da lua iluminando o local- Essa visão daqui é maravilhosa, que lua linda! - Sentiu o vento dançar com os cabelos negros , revelando o brilho encantado dos olhos dela sob a paisagem noturna.

Hideki chega por trás dela a abraçando por trás carinhosamente, seu abraço era de um jovem arente, ele a olhava com amor sussurrando Estamos na Romenia, no castelo de meus pais, quero que os conheça Sayuri, mas só amanhã sei que precisas descansar. Contarei tudo a você, sei que ainda está confusa, ainda não me conheces bem... Mas eu prometo que zelarei por ti meu amor-Ele a beijou apaixonado novamente entontecido de amor ao sentir os beijos da humana que sempre amou em segredo.

-Romenia? Eu achava que estava em uma floresta perto da cidade... Agora tô perdida, virarei prato principal nesta cidade, pois sei que aqui que vivem os vampiros... - Sentiu o abraço carinhoso, arrepiando-se com o sussurro dele, virando-se para ele sorrindo- E não estou brincando, não sei... Do nada um vampiro surge e me morde... Dizem que o aroma humano atrai muitos vampiros-O olhava nos olhos um pouco temerosa- Por isso que eu disse... Tô perdida!

Você aceitou meu pedido.....de ficar comigo pela eternidade....está disposta a se tornar uma como eu para tal? -Ficava a olhando ainda abraçado a ela de cabeça baixa com medo da resposta.

Bom, eu aceitei sua proposta na floresta. Seria injusto recusar agora... Porém, eu tenho medo entende? Não nasci para matar... Apesar de que mato e caço vampiros, mas por defesa e proteção aos inocentes-Olhou para a lua calada por um tempo e voltou a dizer- Eu desejo ser sua... Eu o amo muito desde que senti sua presença em meu quarto todas as noites... Eu sei

que você me visitava... Só preciso confirmar isso : é verdade não é ? - O olhou nos olhos, tocando-o pela face fria e macia de Hideki - Não ficarei brava... A princípio senti medo, muito medo... Depois me senti protegida nas ultimas noites que dormi... Posso estar enganada, não sei...

Sim, é verdade - Falava a olhando carinhosamente acariciando o rosto dela- Também tenho medo. Mas, sendo uma vampira não vão precisar atacar outros poderemos beber do sangue um do outro. Hideki a olhou com amor- Nosso encontro na floresta não foi premeditado, mas uma coincidência feliz.

Ria levemente- Concordo... Eu só não sabia que era você que invadia o meu quarto. Abraçou-o

fortemente-Estou preparada, Hideki...-Sussurrou no ouvido dele, voltando a olhá-lo nos olhos Mas.. do que você tem medo? Você me parece tão forte e destemido...

-Medo de não saber o que fazer. Sabe,realmente sou virgem a mais de 100 anos!

Ficava alisando o rosto dela a abraçando forte, beijando a boca dela calmamente sorrindo, lambendo seus lábios, a abraçando mais forte Sayuri riu divertida - Não parece, tem experiência nos beijos... -Retribuía sentindo a língua nos lábios, abrindo a boca , lambendo a língua do vampiro- Deixe que a paixão o domine, e assim verá que me surpreenderá... Sou uma donzela, nunca estive com um homem...

Deslizava as mãos pelo peito dele, após retirar o próprio sobretudo, as roupas justas de Sayuri desenhavam o belo corpo jovem... Voltou a beijá-lo de forma sensual e íntimo... -Estou pronta para ser somente sua... - O olhava nos olhos apaixonada.

Hideki e Sayuri descobriram o amor naquela noite unindo seus corpos intimamente e serão assim todas as noites, como Sesshoumaru e Rin, que sabiam que Hideki encontrou o caminho de sua felicidade.

**N/A : Na próxima história finalmente Sesshoumaru e Rin conhecerão sua futura nora e claro vamos continuar com a belíssima história de amor do nosso casal favorito! Espero que tenham gostado e por favor mandem reviews!**

**Beijos no coração!**


End file.
